


キミはどう? (How about you?)

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Fun, It was supposed to be fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, cant tag this, its hot anyway, its smut, kind of, markson being markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because markson just happened. Jackson is a needy little fluffball and Mark is.. Mark. Kissing involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	キミはどう? (How about you?)

**Author's Note:**

> I just.. wrote this yesterday almost by accident. Not abandoning my DD, just having a small meltdown, that's all.
> 
> Enjoy this incredibly pointless markson oneshot. (unbetaed too, sorry)
> 
> Also the title comes from Beast's song キミはどう? and I can't stop loving it, kbye I'll go and stan Beast in some dark corner. The lack of Junkwang is appalling. I have to do something about that.

Jackson wasn’t exactly the kind of a person to be needy. Well, he _was_ needy, but he just didn’t say anything about what he wanted. He made stupid jokes, sure, was loud and told anyone who was anywhere nearby how much he wanted this or that.

But those were trivial things that didn't really mean anything.

What Jackson needed and wanted was something completely different from materia, or food.

It was perhaps his luck Mark knew him better than anyone. He was there, always somewhere close by, to lend a hand or to say the words Jackson needed to hear in order to continue.

Be it something as simple as a reassuring touch on his thigh or a wordless smile, but it saved a lot of trouble.

In a way Jackson was like a cute puppy that needed tending. Good thing Mark was extremely fond of puppies. Especially this Wang one.

Mark was fiddling with his phone, lounging on one of the worn out couches, waiting for everyone to wake up. It was rare that he was up and ready before the rest, but he’d had a restless night, thoughts spinning around like a Ferris wheel inside his head.

Lately his attending on Jackson had gotten completely out of hand and it had started to bother him. Of course he didn’t do anything about it, he just observed and waited for that _something_ that would tip the scales.

“Hyunnngg..” Jackson’s groggy voice suddenly came from the door and Mark looked up. He bit down on his cheek, watching how the disheveled man wobbled, honestly wobbled, towards him in a too tight t-shirt and too big sweatpants, the bleached hair tousled and pointing up in odd angles.

“Lost something?” Mark raised his brows, amused. Jackson looked so adorable and masculine like that, an odd combination that tickled Mark’s fancy a lot.

Probably more than it was healthy.

“Ever since we changed rooms I haven’t had anything to hug.” Jackson climbed on the couch, sitting next to Mark, his legs crossed and eyes still half closed.

“You have a bunch of stuffed toys, don’t you?”

“It’s not the same.” Jackson mumbled, and, almost immediately, there was the famous pout Jackson always flashed when he wanted something, but didn’t want to ask directly.

“Do you want to cuddle then?”

“No.” Jackson denied the offer, shaking his head and his bottom lip still sticking out.

“Jackson.” Mark sighed, abandoning his phone and turning to face Jackson properly. “Just come here.” Mark opened his arms, inviting Jackson to come closer. He lied down, resting his head on the arm rest, finding a comfortable enough place so that Jackson could to lay down between Mark’s legs, now up on the sofa as well.

Jackson muttered something incoherent mutinously, but crawled on top of Mark obediently, cradling him like a really awesome blanket.

Mark hugged Jackson closer, closing his eyes and wondering if it was wrong for him to be so happy right now.

This was one of those things Mark did because he could read Jackson so well. But this was also quite selfish of him. He _liked_ to touch Jackson. He _liked_ to tell him good things, to smile at him. He _liked_ to hold him like this, head resting on his chest, breathing steadily, the weight of his body almost hot against Mark’s stomach and crotch.

He tried not to think about that last part too much though. It would only cause him a problem or two if his troubled thoughts would reach his southern parts.

“Hyung, you’ve grown some muscle.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” Jackson snuggled his face even tighter against the fabric of Mark’s soft hoodie. “You’re much nicer to hug now.”

What could you say to that? Nothing.

Mark stroked absently Jackson’s back, idly drawing meaningless patterns that went down the spine and came back all the way up to Jackson’s neck.

After a while of being still Jackson began to fidget. The moving was minimal but Mark could feel how Jackson’s muscles twitched under his fingers. This time Mark had no idea what was making Jackson so restless and he paused the stroking, opening his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jackson’s voice was muffled; he had hidden his face into Mark’s hoodie this time. Mark sighed, knowing full well that Jackson was hiding something.

“Jackson..” Mark tried the exasperated tone this time.

“Told you; nothing.” And still Jackson denied everything. He did however lift his head and prop his chin on Mark’s chest. It felt sharp and almost painful.

“Talk to me Gaga.” Mark buried his fingers in the midst of the blond strands, massaging Jackson’s scalp gently.

“Cheat.” Jackson mumbled. “You know I’m weak against that.” Whether he meant the nickname or touching his hair, Mark wasn’t sure.

He waited quietly, observing the round eyes looking straight at him, trying to figure what it was that Jackson needed this time.

The realization hit Mark like a small electric shock. Could it be?

He couldn’t really believe it, but it _was_ possible.

Mark placed his both his hands behind Jackson’s head and ever so carefully began to pull him up and towards him.

Jackson obeyed silently, his eyes wide open, the startled emotion shining like a beacon from them. Why were Jackson’s eyes always so expressive? Mark could have sunk into the brown colour so easily.

“Tell me, _Gaga_ , am I wrong to think you wanted something more than just cuddles?” Mark murmured quietly, hovering over Jackson’s mouth.

“Yes..” Jackson breathed the word almost inaudibly, the ghost of his breath lingering on Mark's lips.

“Liar.” Mark laughed softly.

Kissing Jackson was dangerous business. It was playing with fire. It was something that blew the suffocated flame of desire alive.

Kissing Jackson was dangerous also because he responded without hesitance right after their lips touched and then it was too late to turn back, to claim it all just a joke.

It was wonderful and perfect and Mark wondered why they hadn’t done this before.

Jackson was so warm against him, so willing and rubbing against all the right places and it was seriously not a good idea to continue, but how could one stop when you had someone like Jackson in your arms and doing something wonderful to you just with his mouth?

It was Jackson who broke the kiss, gotten out of hand so very easily, like they had always been doing this.

“Mark..” Jackson’s voice was so low, so raspy and it resonated in all the right frequencies for Mark. His stomach gave a deep lurch when Jackson moved against him.

“I know.” And he _knew_. It was pointless to deny anything. For him this was just freeing the feelings he had hidden to remain at least somewhat sane whenever Jackson was near. Now it was all going to surface with force.

The scales had been tipped.

Mark almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation; what would their friends say if they saw them doing, whatever it was they were going to be doing, in plain view? Who knew. And Mark didn't _really_ want to know.

“You should know better than to lie to me, Jackson.” Mark whispered, not daring to speak any louder. His lips may or may have not been trembling just a little bit when he spoke, and he tried to hide the bubbling burn heating up his cheeks.

“Who’s the one in denial here..” Jackson smirked suddenly, grounding his hips down with that smooth gyrating motion Mark had seen him do so many times and had unconsciously, or not, hoped to feel against him.

It felt good. Almost too good and Mark bit down on his lip, his eyelids fluttering half shut.

“You like that, huh?” Jackson was obviously finding the situation suddenly to his advantage because he sounded so gleeful and his smile was definitely turning devious. What would have Mark given to have privacy to do freely what their bodies were in need of doing.

The options were quite scant in this apartment.

“Bathroom.” Mark exhaled. He let out an incredulous giggle when Jackson, for a moment, looked confused, his swag gone just as easily as it had surfaced. “Use your brains, you dolt.” Mark absolutely loved how easily Jackson got baffled, how sweet and lost he looked. Maybe it was a bit cruel to like him like that, or maybe it was because Mark knew that when he went over and offered Jackson his support, everything was going to be ok again.

“Oh. Right. Ok.” Jackson did turn slightly pink and he scrambled up, his hands going automatically up to his hair, running his fingers through the locks. Just like he always did.

It was odd, to walk into the bathroom together, the only room with an actual lock to provide them some freedom to do whatever they wanted, you usually frequented such a place alone, but this was a kind of an emergency.

Sort of.

Once the door was closed the already narrow space seemed even smaller with both of them inside. The lock securely locked, but Mark hesitated for a second.

Jackson was leaning his back on the door, having entered last, and his eyes were closed. He looked so vulnerable and calm, lips partly open and his pale complexion striking in the yellow light of the bathroom.

“Talk to me.” Mark whispered, closing the distance and draping his arms loosely around Jackson’s frame. He examined the handsome face calmly, taking in the small imperfections the make-up always hid so well. Jackson still looked good, without the layer of cream and powder; he was naturally attractive, though he gave himself very little credit.

“It’s nothing.” Jackson tried feebly to resist but he wasn’t very good at keeping his hands to himself. Actually, had never been. Mark smiled faintly when Jackson, probably instinctively, wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and pulled them even closer.

“Fine.” Mark muttered. “If you say so.” He shrugged and began to pull away, only to notice he couldn’t move a muscle because Jackson was holding him even tighter. “Your actions speak otherwise. Spill it.”

“You’re a real pain in the ass, aren’t you?” Jackson peered under his dark lashes at Mark who only smirked in return. “Fine.” He scoffed, defeated. “I’m happy. Is that illegal?”

“Happy about what?” Mark pressed on, almost purring now. He knew what Jackson meant, of course he did, he wouldn’t have been here didn’t, but he Jackson to say it out loud. Mark leaned in on Jackson, his hands slowly reaching down, finally resting over Jackson’s ass, not really touching properly yet though. He reached forward, tilting his head to the side and let his breath ghost over Jackson’s neck.

“Are you slow or something today?” Jackson whined, his whole body tensing up. Mark watched fascinated how Jackson swallowed, the movement causing his Adam’s apple to bob up and down. Simply an enthralling sight.

“Pretend I am.” Mark highlighted his words by nudging Jackson’s neck first with his nose, then by brushing his lips over the skin.

“You’re horrible. Did you know that?” Jackson mumbled but Mark could feel how the resistance was slowly fading away and Jackson was turning spaghetti in his hands. “Fine. I give up. I’m no match for you.”

“Good boy.” Mark smirked against Jackson’s neck and planted a sloppy kiss on it. “Now tell me why you are so happy.” He grazed his teeth over the junction where Jackson’s neck and shoulder met. He could feel how Jackson jerked against him.

“I’m happy because.. Because I don’t have to just _think_ about holding you. That I can actually _do_ it.” Mark didn’t reply to this. He leaned back, looked at Jackson a while seriously and then reached forward to kiss him. He did it deliberately slow, relishing the fullness of the mouth against his, moving his lips carefully, tasting and kissing Jackson like he was the most precious thing in the world.

And he was. To Mark at least.

“I’m happy too.” Mark whispered in between slow sucks of Jackson’s parted lips. “Can you feel it? How happy I am to hold you?” He pushed his hips forward at the same time as he took a firm hold of Jackson’s ass, adding into the pressure.

Jackson let out a low rasping breath.

If kissing had been terribly dangerous this was even more so; Mark wasn’t the only who was excited to have his dirty little thoughts played in real life. The realization of this broke the momentary barrier between them and soon there was nothing but lips, tongue and breathy, silent whispers mixed between the thrusts of hips together.

Having a full body contact was hazardous, absolutely and fabulously perilous and yet they ventured down that road, not caring about anything around them, just diving into the passion without a second thought, the danger of being caught forgotten completely.

Mark ran his hands over the fabrics covering Jackson. He’d touched Jackson before of course, but it felt different now. He was _allowed_ to touch him in a way that was going over every possible friendship border. Fucking brilliant.

The door made some protests with both of them pressing against it so hard. Mark had dipped his hands under Jackson’s pants, groping rather unceremoniously the flesh, delighted of the reaction Jackson offered him; bucking up, kissing him harder and fiercer, grabbing Mark in similar manner, holding him so tight it was almost painful.

“Can’t take.. it..” Jackson growled against Mark’s neck, biting hard down on the hoodie. There might be teeth marks later but who honestly cared? “Take this fucking shirt off.”

“Ditto.” Mark detached himself just enough to have the freedom to move the annoying piece of clothing away.

Jackson repeated the action and the shirt fell from his hands on the floor.

Mark could almost _feel_ the gaze roaming over his bare skin.

“I’ve said it before but _damn_.” Jackson grinned widely, running his fingers over the visible lines of Mark’s abs. “You look _good._ ”

“Like you don’t.” Mark smirked, knowing full well how nicely the results all the hours spent on exercising were showing now. “I had motivation.” The motivation was right here, in front of him. And here they were, wasting words when they could be doing something much more pleasurable.

Jackson, for once, didn’t disagree on his looks.

“Yeah? You like watching me sweat?”

“Damn right I do.” Mark licked his lips, eyeing Jackson. He was aware that his blatant staring wasn’t that well hidden, nor was his own need to make Jackson know he was there beside him. Most people might have already guessed that he had hidden agendas when it came to Jackson, but Mark didn’t really care.

Jackson, despite his boastfulness, managed to flush a little and he looked down at his hand resting over the spot where, underneath, Mark’s heart was beating fast and steady, responding to Jackson’s heartbeat.

“Enough talk. Come here.”

The kiss that followed was not only hungry but also craving; they both wanted something more tangible than mere words to satisfy the burning need boiling inside them.

Jackson reached down and picked Mark’s left leg up. The position was almost lewd now; their hips joined together perfectly, the slow thrusts rolling and causing indescribable pleasure.

Mark hissed silently, his hands seeking balance by gripping onto Jackson’s shoulders tightly.

“Shit.. Oh fuck.” The words just fell from his lips, his eyes closed and air moving in sharp intakes to his lungs.

It was fantastic; the angle was just right, the pressure enough, the swaying moves absolutely spot on.

Silencing the noise by kissing hard, bringing rapture by diving hands down the pants and easing the straining and rapidly building pleasure.

It was messy, it was hot. It was still so restrained. It was the most intense experience in the short life spans they had lived; to bring release to the one you had been longing to hold near and dear.

The ecstasy exploded, the muffled grunts of reverie hidden against the bare shoulders, breathing ragged and shallow. Pulses high, a faint sheen of sweat over the forehead and eyes closed, the wave of aftermath making them sluggish.

Sloppy kisses over the skin, a few powerful sucks ensuring there definitely would be a love bite for someone to see later. But neither gave a flying fuck about that.

Jackson was humming low when the pleasure tuned down.

“You know..” He cracked a silly grin. “I feel like going back to sleep.”

“I was thinking the same.” Mark peered from under his heavy eyelids, licking his swollen lips.

“JB hyung is probably up already.” Jackson glanced at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. “I look like I’ve been ravished against a wall.”

“Jackson..” Mark shook his head, smiling and picking up the discarded shirts. “If you want to sleep with me you should just ask. Though I might just do it without you asking from now on.”

“Ey..” Jackson took the shirt Mark handed him, but didn’t dress up. Instead he pulled Mark to him again, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “Don’t be mean. Isn’t it polite to ask?”

“Since when did I need to ask anything concerning you?” Mark smiled. “I just know what you need. And right now all you need is me. And that’s probably for the rest of your life.”

“I don’t think I can argue with that.” Jackson actually beamed at Mark. “I couldn’t say no for seeing you being perfect next to me every single day.”

It was so easy to fall for that smile. It was so easy to fall for the whole person Jackson was. At least it had always been like that for Mark. He was an idiot and he knew it, but did it really matter?

Not one bit.

Mark was an expert reading Jackson, but Jackson knew exactly which buttons to push to make Mark take action.

A perfect combination.


End file.
